Aimer à coeur étranglé
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Rollo possède un coeur, comme tout être humain. Mais son fonctionnement diffère. Le coeur de Rollo est une créature courageuse mais faible, qui déraille au moindre petit incident. Alors, pour permettre à son amour de survivre, Rollo le fait s'arrêter. OS


**Titre : Aimer à coeur étranglé**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : One Shot shonen aï un peu fluffy et un peu angst sur les bords**

**Rating : K+ (sous-entendus de meurtres)  
**

**Note : Deuxième OS sur Rollo, et sur Code Geass par la même occasion. J'ai peur de m'attaquer à Lelouch, je crois (rire). D'ailleurs, Lelouch apparaît un peu ici, en tant que personnage secondaire. La fin m'a été inspirée par un doujin intitulé Crimson Moon. Je l'ai rajouté parce que je trouvais l'anecdote très mignonne, et que, bêtement, je n'y avais même pas pensé toute seule ! XD**

**Il y a des SPOILERS, à propos du geass de Rollo, de son désavantage, ainsi que sur le passé de Rollo.  
**

* * *

Le cœur est un organe musculaire destiné à faire circuler le sang dans le corps d'un être vivant. Grâce à ses pulsations, le fluide vital coule dans les veines, qui jamais ne se tarissent, irriguant ainsi tous les autres organes assurant la survie de l'organisme.

Rollo, en tant qu'être vivant disposant d'un cœur, a un battement assez régulier au niveau de la poitrine.

Sauf quand il utilise le geass.

Le geass de Rollo a toujours servi à tuer. Lorsqu'il l'utilise, son cœur s'arrête. Et c'est douloureux. Mais Rollo a appris à gérer cette douleur et à ne faire qu'une avec elle. Il connaît la solitude qu'elle engendre et s'est laissé bercer par sa chanson pendant toute sa vie.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le cœur de Rollo est malmené. Lelouch lui sourit et l'appelle frère. Dans sa tête, Zéro s'efface, et le mot FRERE s'illumine comme une joyeuse guirlande de Noël.

Quand Lelouch le regarde, le mot frère devient une réalité qu'il ne parvient pas à nier. Il est le frère de Lelouch. Il est aimé.

Aimé.

Son cœur se met à battre très fort, à tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Il se sent rougir, il se sent mieux. Jamais son cœur ne pourra s'arrêter de battre désormais, c'est impossible. Penser à Lelouch le met en joie, penser à Lelouch le fait vivre.

Mais alors Lelouch doit aussi penser à lui. A personne d'autre.

La haine de Rollo se met à grandir en même temps que son amour. Il se met à détester toute personne qui se met entre son frère et lui. Comment ose-t-ils ? Comment ose-t-ils me priver de la seule personne qui compte pour moi ?

Et pour qui je compte. La seule pour qui je compte.

Alors Rollo se remet à tuer. Et son petit cœur d'automate cesse de battre à chaque fois, arrêtant les aiguilles de son temps toujours un peu plus lent.

Rollo le sent dans sa poitrine. Son cœur. C'est comme s'il était devenu énorme. Gorgé du sang de ses victimes. Gorgé de son amour.

Ses mains sont couvertes de sang. Pourtant, avec Lelouch, il rayonne. Lelouch est tout ce qui compte.

Le geass ne sert qu'à aimer Lelouch un peu plus fort. Le geass l'aide à se faire aimer de Lelouch. Être son frère.

Qu'est-ce que « frère » ? Rollo a lu des livres, vu des films. Être frère, c'est avoir le même père et la même mère. Rollo n'a ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il est né dans une éprouvette, a été élevé dans un labo, a vécu dans une cage.

Qu'est-ce que « frère » ? C'est d'abord s'aimer de façon inconditionnelle, quelque soit la situation. Même mort.

Ainsi, il en déduit que Lelouch l'aime. In-con-di-tio-nelle-ment.

Cette façon de penser le rend léger. Il se sent pousser des ailes. Lelouch l'aimera en toutes circonstances, même s'il venait à mourir. Même si son cœur cessait de battre.

Alors il peut bien continuer à utiliser le geass encore un peu.

Et comme preuve, alors que Lelouch fait ses devoirs avec lui en souriant, en lui expliquant ses erreurs avec une étincelle dans les yeux, Rollo le fige.

Lelouch reste immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses grands yeux améthyste sont rivés sur lui, le regarde au travers des secondes s'écoulant sans magie.

Rollo tend la main. Il touche les cheveux sombres de son frère, avec tendresse. Il a toujours rêvé de faire ce geste là sans se l'avouer.

Les cheveux bruns coulent entre ses doigts comme du liquide, soyeux et fins. Rollo rapproche son visage du sien et frotte sa joue contre celle de son frère. C'est doux et plein d'affection, ça le rend vaguement heureux, même si son cœur s'étrangle dans son torse. Il a froid.

Alors il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur la bouche de Lelouch. Timidement, il embrasse d'abord, puis, avec un peu plus d'audace, il introduit sa langue, il goûte, se sentant coupable.

Lelouch n'aimerait peut-être pas qu'il fasse ça. C'est pourquoi il ne va rien lui dire. Ce que Lelouch ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Lelouch a un goût de cerise. Délicat et acidulé, moelleux et agréable. Sucré.

Rollo se détache à regret de ce parfum suave. Il retire sa main et se remet en place, comme avant qu'il ne déclenche son geass.

Bizarrement, bien que son cœur ne batte plus, Rollo se sent tout chose. Il a très chaud aux joues, des frissons dans le cou, un sourire un peu niais flotte sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Lelouch, revenant à la normale.

- Que veux-tu dire Niisan ?

- Tu es tout rouge.

Le cœur est quelque chose d'étrange. Il nous transforme en des créatures bizarres et effrayantes.

Rollo l'a toujours été. Pour lui, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Mais aujourd'hui, il a enfin quelqu'un à qui le donner.

Son cœur.


End file.
